The present invention generally relates to weapon data link systems, and more particularly relates to Tactical Targeting Network Technology (TTNT), and even more particularly relates to a system and method for communicating large amounts of data simultaneously to numerous battle group data users.
In the past, designers of battle group communication systems have endeavored to provide systems with improved abilities to simultaneously communicate information to numerous battle group users.
In the past, military communication equipment designers have developed several systems for battle group communication. The Joint Tactical Information Distribution System (JTIDS), also known as Link-16, has been used successfully in numerous combat situations. One much more recent, but widely accepted approach to enhancing battle group communication has been the use of Tactical Targeting Network Technology (TTNT), which involves using a fully interconnected radio network, which is configured to provide data, such as position and status information to numerous end users simultaneously. This method is currently being implemented and has been well received for its many advantages. Another widely used communication system employs point-to-point communication of video signals from a missile. The GBU15 is an example of a well-known bomb which provides video back to the launch platform, such as an F-15 fighter. This video can be used for bomb damage indication.
While these data communication systems each have advantages and each has been well accepted in the past, each has some shortcomings.
One problem with JTIDS (Link-16) is the very low data rate available for each user on the network. Link 16 cannot support more than 20 or 30 users on a network, while newer networks, such as TTNT, can support several thousand simultaneous users. Higher data rate networks such as IEEE 802.11 and others have limited distance capability. The communication system of the GBU15 weapon provides video communication back to the launch platform only and at limited distances. This is problematic because often it is not safe for the launch platform aircraft and crew to remain in the area until the video equipped missile reaches its target. In such cases, the launch platform aircraft is often forced to abandon communication and exit the area. When this occurs, the battle damage indication utility of the video communication is compromised, as the only unit that could receive the video information has left the area.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in systems and methods for simultaneously transmitting from an airborne missile, to multiple battle group users, video or other information of the type which requires high bandwidth transmissions at relatively long ranges.